hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
That's Entertainment
"That's Entertainment" is the first episode of the first season and the series pilot of Hazbin Hotel. It made its premiere on YouTube on October 28, 2019. Summary Follow Charlie, the princess of Hell, as she pursues her seemingly impossible goal of rehabilitating demons to peacefully reduce overpopulation in her kingdom. After a yearly extermination imposed by angels, She opens a hotel in hopes that patients will be "checking out" into Heaven. While most of Hell mocks her goal, her devoted partner, Vaggie, and their first test subject, adult film-star Angel Dust, stick by her side. When a powerful entity known as the "Radio Demon" reaches out to Charlie to assist her in her endeavors, her crazy dream is given a chance to become a reality. Plot The episode opens to Charlie singing about how she believes she is some sort of failure as the countdown to the next extermination resets for another year, and the demons go about their business. Angel Dust exits a car after finishing up with his latest client. He tells them not to tell anyone he's hooking up with 'randos', only for the man to call him a slut. Angel Dust mocks him before going to purchase some drugs which are promptly stolen. In an airship above Angel, Sir Pentious starts demolishing territory as he attempts to conquer the turf with his Egg Bois. However, he is interrupted as Cherri Bomb throws a bomb into his ship and threatens him for starting a turf war with her. At the news station, Charlie and Vaggie prepare for Charlie's interview on her new hotel, with Vaggie telling Charlie is not to sing and expressing doubt on Charlie's plan. As Charlie approaches the reporter, Katie Killjoy, Katie makes it clear she did not want Charlie on the show and she's only there because another segment got canceled. The interview begins and Charlie explains that to fight overpopulation, she is opening a hotel to redeem guests to have them sent to Heaven. When the crowd is unimpressed, she bursts into song, which is mocked by everyone except Vaggie. As Katie taunts her for having faith in demons, Charlie retorts that Angel Dust, her only patron, has gone clean for two weeks. This is immediately interrupted by a report on the ongoing turf war between Cherri and Sir Pentious, stating that Angel has now joined the fray, much to Charlie's dismay. Angel aides Cherri in battling Sir Pentious, believing he will lose his reputation if he goes clean. He also states the only reason he went to the hotel was so he could stay rent-free. Angel makes a variety of sex jokes at Sir Pentious, all but one going over the snake demon's head as they fight. In the studio, Charlie, upset by Katie calls her a bitch, starting a fight between them. Later, Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel ride back to the hotel. Vaggie is enraged by Angel's behavior, who is entirely unapologetic for his deeds. Charlie is saddened about the failure of the interview but attempts to remain cheerful. At the hotel, Charlie sulks and goes to call her mom for advice, however, Lilith does not answer. Charlie goes back inside before hearing a knock on the door. She discovers Alastor, the 'Radio Demon', and Vaggie warns her not to let him in. However, feeling it would go against what the hotel stands for, Charlie opens the door anyway. Alastor tells Charlie he wishes to help her out with the hotel but explains he does not believe that demons can be redeemed and he is only in it for the entertainment. Vaggie immediately dislikes him and explains to the ignorant Angel that Alastor appeared in Hell several decades ago and was somehow able to immediately take down Hell's most powerful demons, all the while broadcasting his carnage. Vaggie pleads with Charlie to make him leave, though Charlie decides can't turn him down and accepts his help, but heeds her father's words and refuses to make any deals. Alastor gets to work in finding staff for the hotel. First off, he brings in Niffty, a demon who rapidly begins to clean the place up. Then he teleports Husk into the building, who is furious at being dragged away from his poker game, though he is convinced to help after Alastor bribes him with alcohol. Vaggie demands Alastor take down the newly made bar, only for Angel to tackle her to the floor, stating they will keep it. Alastor launches into a musical number about how he'll help run the hotel and convinces Charlie that he has best interests at heart, and even though he still believes that the entire idea is worthless, the best they can do is change demons superficially. Just then, Sir Pentious arrives to ambush Alastor, only for the deer demon to use his powers and destroy the ship. The group then goes back to the hotel. Later, Sir Pentious got out of the hole and Egg Boi #23 asks to be shot with his ray gun. Features Characters * Charlotte Magne * Vaggie * Angel Dust * Alastor * Husk * Niffty * Sir Pentious (Antagonist) * Egg Bois (Antagonist) * Cherri Bomb * Katie Killjoy (Antagonist) * Tom Trench * Razzle and Dazzle * Travis * Crymini (non-speaking cameo) * Baxter (non-speaking cameo) * Mimzy (non-speaking cameo) * Lucifer Magne (non-speaking cameo) * Lilith Magne (pictured/mentioned) * Vox (non-speaking cameo) * Rosie (non-speaking cameo) * Valentino (non-speaking cameo) * Velvet (non-speaking cameo) * Helsa von Eldritch (non-speaking cameo) * Early Reel Blitzo (non-speaking cameo) * Early Reel Loona (non-speaking cameo) * Residents of Hell Locations *Hell **Pentagram City ***Clock Tower ***Jackpot Hotel ***Devil's Diner ***Franklin and Rosie's Emporium ***The Red Room Cocktails ***Killer Club ***Mimzy's Club ***Pot Shop ***Nightmare Night Club ***666 News Studio ***Radio Hack ***Klub Kaiju ***Evil Donuts ***The Happy Hotel ***Tentacle Monster Dimension * Heaven (cameo) Objects *Magne Family Limousine *Angel Dust's fire arms *Cherri Bomb's cherry bombs *Sir Pentious' ship *Vaggie's harpoon *Magne Family Portrait Music Songs * "I'm Always Chasing Rainbows" * "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" * "Alastor's Reprise" Instrumentals * "Spider Provider" * "50 Shades of Egg" * "Send News" * "Please Don't Sing" * "Professional Bitch" * "Charlie's Monologue" * "We Have a Gay Spider" * "One Little Brawl" * "In the Arms of an Angel" * "Hey Mom" * "The World is a Stage" * "The Radio Demon" * "A Real Surreal Deal" * "This Little Darling is Niffty" * "This Little Darling is Husk" * "Sir Pentious Fucking Dies" Trivia *Charlie's tie has the upside-down cross on it. This can be seen more clearly during the scene wherein Vaggie is fixing her tie. *The Full Demon forms of Charlie, Angel Dust (via his shadow), Alastor, Helsa, and Killjoy are shown. * According to Vivziepop in her Vivzie Stream #5 live stream, there was originally a Nazi joke in the original draft of the Pilot, but they cut it because they "didn't want to go there". * Selective scenes that are shown in the released clips will also be re-worked and redone upon both request by Vivziepop and the will of the animators, to help improve the quality of the pilot. Some animators, such as Ashley Nichols, have made streams or posts showing their progress or comparison with their old take on their shots. Also, as this is the master composition, additional sound effects were added to the scenes that were released that didn't have any such as Alastor having tap-dancing shoes sounds whenever he walks and some scores were replaced such as the bar scene. Other animators, such as selective Helluva illumine, were also included for the final composition to fix any final revisions. * The puppy that Charlie was cuddling in the "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" musical number is a caricature of storyboard artist Perry Hull's dog. That particular scene was drawn by Hull himself.https://twitter.com/perryhull/status/1189297074111762432 * Niffty can be seen cleaning up after Alastor during the scene where he kicks a skull to the side in his reprise. * It is shown that Charlie only shows her full demon form for special effects whenever she is performing. * Alastor can be seen using his blood as a means to defeat Sir Pentious. * Two Egg Bois can be seen making out in the early scenes. ** The same couple can be seen later in the episode with one mourning over the death of the other. * It is shown that cellphones in Hell are called Hellphones. * Angel Dust has entertained the question of where do demons go once they die during their stay in Hell, albeit it was only for a brief moment and was passed as a joke. * Some of Viv's characters from her other projects (such as an early reel of Blitzo whose design was being finalized during the making of his cameo) have also made cameos as audience members watching Charlie's pitch. * Ashley has stated in one of her streams that the clean-up artists are well aware of the inconsistencies of some scenes and chose to leave it that way since redoing them will require twice as much work. * Angel breaks the fourth wall by looking directly at the camera after Alastor says "The punishment is this!". * Husk's appearance near the end of the episode was foreshadowed when Vaggie was telling Angel about Alastor's reputation. * The reason why they wanted the pilot to air on October 28th was because it was Viv's birthday.HuniCast Halloween 2019 Stream * During the scene wherein Alastor presses his nose against Charlie's and pinches her cheeks as he pulls her away in his reprise, it was originally boarded to have Vaggie in the background with a somewhat jealous expression. This was later changed in the finalized version. ** Other changes made to the boards include Alastor supposedly kicking off a bucket of paint instead of a skull, his shadow self not being present in the reprise, as well as him supposedly getting blew away from the impact of Sir Pentious' explosion.Pre-revision of Alastor's Reprise Cultural References *The logo in one of the demon's clothes in 9:06 is a reference to Batman's logo. *One of the TV monitors in Klub Kaiju is playing a scene from the 1942 Merrie Melodies cartoon The Dover Boys. ** Coincidentally, Vivienne did a Dan Backslide shot for the Dover Boys Reanimate Collab, which was hosted by Hazbin cleanup artist, Josh Palmer. * "Alastor's Reprise" might be a reference to Disney's 2009's movie, The Princess and the Frog. Alastor dresses Charlie in a 30's style dress while making her dream come true, much like Dr. Facilier, the villain of said movie. ** Alastor also casts shadow demons from the fireplace during the song, a reference to Dr. Facilier's "friends" from the "other side". * The white sprinkles that are on Razzle and Dazzle's pink doughnut is a direct reference to the infamous LOSS minimalist meme from Ctrl+Alt+Del. That reference was implanted by animator Ashley Nichols.https://twitter.com/AshNicholsArt/status/1189020531325976576 * During the 666 newscast, the screen showing Sir Pentious in hipster skateboard attire is a direct reference to the 30s Rock episode "The Tuxedo Begins". *During the scene wherein Alastor was marveling at The Magne Family portrait, you could hear a split second of Charlie singing the word "Inside" from a recording when he was watching her perform the song "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow". *There are a few references to the Broadway musical Annie: **The scene wherein Charlie sings the line "You'll be on easy street!" as well as the nameplate on the desk having the name "Ms. Hannigan" on it both reference the song number "Easy Street". **Alastor saying "Smile, my dear! You're never fully dressed without one!" is a reference to the song "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile". *During "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow", Selina's neon sign from Tim Burton's Batman Returns can be spotted. *The "Bojack" brand on the drug vending machine Angel Dust uses displays a horse's head, a reference to the Netflix series, BoJack Horseman. * During the scene wherein Niffty is dusting off the walls and ceiling of the hotel, The Conditional Immortality Clock from Homestuck can be seen. Errors * During the scene where the Earth is shown to be rotating in the song "I'm Always Chasing Rainbows", Japan appears to be missing from its usual place on the globe. * In one scene, one of The Egg Bois falls on the floor after saying "Oh Boy!", but there is no number in his back. * The papers Charlie placed on the table disappear after she circles the studio the first time. * Tom disappears for a split second after Charlie calls Katie a bitch. * There's a split second wherein part of Angel Dust's hair is not colored in during the scene wherein he reacts negatively to Sir Pentious mistaking him as his son. * During the scene wherein Angel takes Sir Pentious out with the help of his third set of arms, there appears to be an absence of bullets coming from his gun. * During the ride back to the hotel, Charlie's jacket reappears on her after she takes it off in the previous scene, which then disappears yet again in the following scene. * Charlie's ponytail disappears and reappears whenever she turns to her full demon form. * When Alastor meets Charlie for the first time, he presents his right hand for a handshake, but in the next scene, he's presenting his left while his right is behind his back. * After Alastor dismisses the idea of redemption, Charlie asks him what his actual motive is for wanting to help her out. During this scene, Charlie's dialogue does not match her lip movement. *When Charlie is giving Alastor his order, a blue bar appears above Alastor as he is fixing his hair. **Almost immediately after, a beige spot appears on the left side for a split second. * Husk claims to have a Full House which was supposed to give him the win when in fact the only cards he had on him were two twos, a joker and a blank card. **Additionally, the spade card is incorrectly colored red. *Alastor's tongue often changes color from grey to red in different scenes. This is most noticeable when he is asking Angel Dust what he can do, as he asks with a red tongue but then changes to grey once he hears Angel's response. **According to Viv, the reason for this was because she was still undecided on what color she wanted his tongue to be. * Charlie and Vaggie talk about parts of her papers being highlighted when in fact nothing on the papers is highlighted. * The heart marks above Husk's eyebrows disappear as Alastor exclaims "Who wants Jambalaya?!". * The Egg Boi that comments on how he liked the part where Sir Pentious shoots with his ray gun had missing legs, making him look like he was floating in place. Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Gallery *That's Entertainment/Gallery Video References ru:Пилотный эпизод Category:Episodes Category:Hazbin Hotel